ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Norr-Sarga Meets Justice
Appears * Norr-Sarga: An Eldritch Thing with a direct hatred towards mortals. ** Her Kind: Norr-Sarga's species, a race of Eldritch Things * Emissaries of Sol: * Justice of Sol: Part 1 "Eldritch Things....do you know why I hate them....?" asked the man. He had red and gold hair, rich skin and wore a brown jacket, over a cream shirt and blue jeans, with black and white sneakers and a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders and hiding the lower half of his face. He sat on a rock, black with carbon scoring, on the dark soil of a darkened landscape beneath near black clouds. It was day, but the sun was the clouds. Before him were several humanoids, men and women in black robes. Their bodies were covered in short brown fur with stripes, with rectangular shaped ears, and eyes like goats, although that was not their natural shape. They were on their knees with angelic figure in gold armor and white robes standing over them with halberds. Their wings were constructs of lights, tendrils of golden energy that came to rest in the shape of 'wings'. Their faces were voids beneath their hoods and the rest of them stood over a field of their destroyed kin, and the blasted, scorched remains of humanoids and inhuman 'things'. "Well...come on, you must know...?" said Sol in a mocking tone. "Because they resist your tyranny...!" shouted one of them. Immediately he coughed up blood, and Sol had his foot on his head, forcing his face into the bubble. "Really...you wish to speak of 'freedoms' and righteousness, when you sold the souls of your entire world, for what...? Castle among the dead fields, lordship over blighted skies, dominion over a dead world, immortality...in the stomach of a beast...?" He kicked him, sending him skidding back into the feet of one of the angeloids. They picked him and put him back in place. "Wretch, your time is ending Sol, the masters have seen it..." "Boy, your 'masters' will be sucking my (censored) when I'm done with them and I will make them say 'thank you'. Your attempts to scare me, would be laughable were they not so...pathetic." Purple lightening rolled across the skies as thunder rumbled and rolled. "Oh, never mind..." "See, our masters have-" "No, he's a friend of mine, he said, he already ate your masters and sent the souls of their victims onto the afterlife." "You, lie..." "Me, lie...? Yeah, I'm not a space squid with an ego problem... Regardless, bye..." The binds disappeared and the angeloids were gone in flashes of gold. "What...what's going on...?" "This world is dead..." Sol sat on the boulder again "thus...this world is 'his', and he has come to scour it of those that don't belong..." "You...?" "No, numb nuts...the living..." Purple lightning came down as pillars of light, light that spread out across the face of the world. The cultists screamed in pain as their bodies turned to ash before them. They prayed to their gods, and then to the old gods of their forefathers that they turned against, then they prayed and begged to Sol, who sat there eating from a bag of popcorn he had conjured. "That seemed overly cruel..." the strange had pale skin, silver hair, a tall but gaunt appearance, and wore dark clothes and a black jacket. He wore a purple scarf,, rather long and yet not hiding his features. "Maybe...but I am livid right now. I wonder how thankful they would be to you if they knew what I had planned for them...actually, no, I do know..." "So what now...?" Sol got of the boulder and pressed his finger on the ground. A wave of fire shot out, transforming the world. The ground became lava, consuming the rocks the mountains and such, while the dark clouds were gone, revealing the starry black of space. "The cycle begins anew, Z, you know this... Tell Akre, to come and seed this world. I am not in the mood..." He threw his bag of popcorn over his shoulder, and it immediately burst into flames. "Also...where are they...?" Z was silent for a moment. "They are moving towards a world called 'Haxel'. Their leader would be most amused to see you, a Prince, come to stop her..." "I have better things to do, one of my aspects can deal with her..." "An aspect? Why not a Cinder Ultranoid...?" "They are busy, oddly enough, almost like...hmmm..." "What...?" "I feel that someone is mucking with us..." "And we do not know about it...?" "Most...interesting..." Above the sky changed as an energy field of sorts coated the world. It was green fire, and it was both a mass of vines and a chimeric mass of beasts, limbs, mouths, eyes. It was as if someone took the concept of the 'primordial soup' and mixed it with the concept of 'cancer' and painted the sky with it, in the form of flames. Yet in stark contradiction to that apt description... there was a magic to it, sparks that spoke of beauty in the stars and in the deep dreams and highest peaks of imagination. This phenomenon of contradictions would be, maddening to a mortal mind, it was as if the chaos of life was manifested in a pure form that demonstrated the numerous facets and possibilities it held and to normal person...it would be (censored)ing terrifying! This mass of energy condensed, and dark metal plates or armor appeared and formed a shell in which this avatar of chaos could hold a physical form. This dark knight, had metal plates whose surfaces moved and morphed while they stayed in place, like the fires around and within it. The giant raised his hand, and the flames swirled around it, and he stabbed it into a mountain side. From there came a wave of what appeared to be water, infused with the fire, that washed past the two strangers, moving through them as if they were ghosts. When it was all done, the fire was gone, the giant, and the wave were all gone. Now the world was with a blue sky and clouds and the lava had become solid, rich and fertile ground from which grass began to grow. Standing with them now, was a young Asian man with green glowing eyes...in a batman suit. "You took your time..." said Sol. The man gave him a look. Sol sighed and conjured a prismatic cone of ice cream that he threw at him. "Yes!" he shouted ecstatically as he enjoyed his treat. Part 2 Category:Metaverse Fantasy Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321